Missing Link
by AdrenaVeris
Summary: AU It's not empty words that bonded us. What we have is real, frighteningly so. Believe in our oath, and cease to be a phantom. Based on Movie ED Singing!
1. IV Choral

**A/N:** Yes… A new multi-chapter story, but I hope this one would be completed since each chapter is not long (hopefully). I'm trying a new writing style and genre I suppose, drabble-length, to capture the images I got from the ED _Singing! _

A tribute to the great K-ON! movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON!

Thanks to ghikiJ for beta!

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**IV. Tessera**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

_Intangible silhouettes danced in front of her stormy grey eyes, frenzied by the intensity of the tune. Her fingers expertly plucked at the bass strings as she sang ardently into the microphone, wishing to chase that gratifying high unique only to a performance like this. _

_Her desire was fulfilled when another shadow leaned close against her cheek and giggled imperceptibly. Now, singing as one, they brought a tantalizing sway to the phantoms that cheered for their charming play. Her hazy gaze then caught a glimmer of the iconic green earring her fellow vocalist wore, and the rumbles in her heart increased to a dull but penetrating roar._

_The lead singer smiled with unrestricted passion._

_She's found her answer._

* * *

Legend said a terrifying beast resided in the desolate Cliff.

This simple statement ignited a spark of rumors circulating throughout the land, where local folks and adventurous travelers exaggerated tales of valor from which a group of heroes were born. Generations after generations, the elusive fiend grew more savage and delighted in torturing its preys, while the protagonists varied in forms of clever mages, noble knights, and even humble farmers who were granted supernatural powers. Nevertheless, one aspect of the myth remained the same, and that was how the insurmountable escarpment earned its nickname the Edge of Oath.

In any version of the story, it was an unwavering strength of faith that ultimately defeated the shapeless monster. The unbreakable bond of camaraderie urged the audience to cherish the trust a person shared with another. Friends, lovers, and family may vanish at any moment, and so these heroes swore that for as long as they lived, they will hold onto that link and always look out for each other.

Legend said a terrifying beast resided in the desolate Cliff, but Mio believed that this creature had long left its dwelling or rather, it never existed at all.

It was not a monster with ghoulish appearance and bloody fangs, but an intangible one born from nightmares, insecurities and despair. It preyed upon lonely souls in utter silence, ever pervasive and relentless. Instead of glorified death matches, the heroes must struggle past every day life and fight back with the only tools at their disposal - their will and perseverance to live.

To do so, one must have a reason to live, and that was what Mio wished to discover.

A powerful gust roared through the narrow tunnels between the rocky precipices, as if the imaginary beast of the legend was welcoming her into its forgotten abode. The raven-haired girl brushed a lock behind her ear as she leisurely walked along the Cliff, deep in thoughts yet devoid of musings at the same time. She tilted her head, however, when the wind became gentler in nature and whispered a pleasant tune in her ears. The seemingly endless sea of green grass rustled harmlessly at the breeze's passing, while the waves caressed the harsh escarpment and soothed it with its tides.

Blue grey eyes twinkled gratefully for the simple melody as they gazed upon a weathered chapel at the peak of the precipice overlooking the sea. Step by step, Mio walked further away from the urbanized city of lively people into the untamed terrain of lost history.

She had always enjoyed crossing the boundary between the wild and the civilization, for it bequeathed her a wonderful illusion that she had left her woes behind and entered a fresh new world.

Humming quietly, the raven-haired girl twirled a single stem of white rose in her graceful fingers, heedless of the cool gale brushing against her thin pink gown. The fur-lined olive green coat hung loosely on her shoulders, yet she did not fix her attire to shield her body from the cold.

There was no need, for this wonderful reception from nature had already warmed her.

Carefully and respectfully, she ascended the creaky staircases to enter the dilapidated chapel, its entrance door long submerged under the torrents of time. Holding the flower high like an offering, she walked past the empty rows of benches towards the cracked wooden podium at the very back. She gazed upon the faded hues of the wall in reverence, trailing each and every tear like a keen treasure hunter. The slightly dusty atmosphere did not deter her as she caressed the yellowed wallpapers in nostalgic fondness. She rather relished the ancient wisdom this fragrance seemed to carry, for it seemed to contain myriad of tales untold to mankind. Instead of the spacious, vacant house she grew up in, this place felt like home for it did not alienate her presence.

Once she located a small bump concealed behind the wallpaper, she gently peeled off the cover in alignment with a previous rip so it was not damaged further. She gripped the mahogany handle and pulled with moderate strength, knowing the unused door would slide open just fine.

After all, this was not the first time she had been here.

A tingle of joy blossomed in her chest at the picturesque sight that greeted her appreciative gaze. It was a quaint little garden with a lonesome couch in the center of the square that was lined with flowerbeds. Dried petals slept on the untouched soil like colored snowflakes, resting as the perpetual residents of this timeless space. There in the corner, hanging onto a withered branch of the sole tree, was a simple swing exuding the same solitary air as the royal sofa. In spite of the distinctions between the various objects within this sanctuary, everything felt like it belonged here.

Indisputably connected.

Mio approached the couch and softly placed the white rose next to a pair of broken reading frames, a tattered beret, some painted marbles and a small glass star. Now resting together on the indigo cushion, these small objected seemed to have found an eternal haven. But why didn't she feel at peace as she had expected?

She idly stroked the velvety edge of the rose petal, despondent that an answer did not miraculously unfold. Her recurring dreams were ambiguous, but hints for bringing the flower here had always been vivid. She had done so, yet no resolution appeared and she felt detached to the world still.

Will there ever be an end to these visions?

"Hehe, I knew you would come here," a giggly voice spoke from the shades of the gnarled wooden door. "That's what I like about you, Mio-chan."

The raven-haired girl turned around calmly, unsurprised to see the speaker here. After all, this was where Yui had first found her.

The brunette tilted her head and flicked her iconic harlequin earring, filling the silence with a quiet ring. Smiling affectionately, she skipped towards the unmoving girl and, just like that, she invaded her personal space with a mischievous peck to her cheek.

Unlike the euphoria rushing through her veins whenever they sang into the same mike, Mio only felt peaceful warmth from the friendly gesture.

"You brought the rose here," Yui nuzzled her ear before taking a step back, "Just like your dream, ne? So cute~"

Unaffected by the innocent flirt, the raven-haired girl instinctively tugged at her friend's black hoodie jacket so it covered the loose pink top more modestly. However, she knew that no amount of fretting would change the brunette's sloppy way of wearing her clothes, so this was more out of habit than anything.

"Dreaming is your forte," Mio's lips quirked, forming a ghost of a smile, "not mine. Surely you believe what you've seen in yours?"

Instead of answering, Yui shrugged the mouse-like hood off her head to reveal her messy tresses as she bounded out of the secret garden. Shaking her head in mild exasperation, Mio followed after her with more poise, silently appreciating the different clatters of footsteps they made as they left the chapel. The brunette smiled happily at her and casually flopped down on the rickety steps, patting the spot beside her invitingly.

After the taller girl cautiously sat down, Yui shook her head like a puppy. "I put the glasses on the couch, Mio-chan, but that doesn't mean I believe in the dream."

Though surprised, Mio patiently waited for her friend to elaborate as they watched the world in front of them. Foaming waves lapping at the edges of the cliff and swaying grasses in the center blurred into one immense stretch of green and cerulean, like an ocean of solitude and oddly comforting serenity. The brunette looked like a confused child too young to grasp the reason behind the blueness of the sky, yet her deep brown eyes reflected the weariness of a wise observer. She stretched her hand directly under the sun, coating her calloused fingers in a thin film of cleansing light.

"In the dream, they linked their hands together with bandages," she murmured as she stared at the narrow white lines stretched across her wrist, "what were they hiding? I felt everything, Mio-chan, so they don't need those bandages to show their bond. They don't need some oath to stay friends."

The raven-haired girl glanced back into the chapel and squinted at the indigo couch, for she had not close the sliding door when she left the garden moments ago. Expectedly, nothing had changed. The items were still there on the cushion. "What are you trying to say then?"

"We're not them, Mio-chan. We are not the same people."

Somewhere in the recesses of her cognizance, she had always thought of the same thing that Yui just said. No matter what an uncanny resemblance she had with one of the girls in the dream, she knew they were different individuals.

"Even so, we still got together," Yui rested her head on Mio's shoulder with a light giggle. "We are who we are, and we are friends, ne?"

Mio's lips curved into a beautiful smile as she lightly poked the brunette's cheek. "Yes, all of us."

In the distance, she could make out the faint silhouettes of her friends traversing the sea of green towards them. The first to come to full view was the head of the trio, a tall blonde with her wavy tresses tied in a high ponytail. As usual, her thick jacket was unzipped to her navel to reveal her smooth stomach and colorful bra. Her azure eyes twinkled with mirth and confidence, not at all bashful at her revealing outfit. After all, Yui picked up her dressing habit from the assertive girl. Dangerous one moment yet capable of utmost kindness the next, Mugi was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Following behind closely were the two inseparable girls, Azusa and Ritsu. The shorter of the two wore her long black hair the same style as the blonde, yet the color scheme of her jacket and sundress resembled Yui's. She walked with haste, not wanting to trail behind because of her shorter strides, while her carnelian eyes focused straight ahead. Ritsu, the tawny-haired of the pair, slightly led ahead by tugging their entwined hands in a protective manner. Her amber eyes were dull but observant as they glanced over the perimeter, relaxing after confirming that there were only the five of them here at this chapel.

Even though Mio hadn't known them for long, she was filled with inexplicable fondness for the three. If it weren't for Yui, she would have never met them and gained so many friends, would she?

The said brunette hopped up exuberantly when Mugi waved at them from the distance, ready to rush to great her group of fellow street orphans.

"Ne, Mio-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Do you still feel like you're not connected to us?"

Blinking in bemusement, the raven-haired girl turned to regard her friend.

"Just think about this then," Yui winked cutely. "What makes your heart beat?"

The question struck Mio as odd but not surprising, not from Yui. The ever-practical side of her already answered that the heart thumped because of the human body's necessity to pump blood in order to distribute oxygen. The dreamer side of her replied that only fairytale-like romance would make her heart skip a beat.

What was the brunette trying to tell her?

"Mio-chan, Yui-chan," Mugi called out in her soft yet strong voice, "we have to go."

Azusa waved at them excitedly and began to run, though she was still holding onto Ritsu's hand. The taller of the pair sighed exasperatedly but kept up with her companion's pace. Mio nodded at them in acknowledgement and opened her arms to catch Azusa's tackling hug, which was followed by Mugi's embrace. After pulling away, the blonde then greeted Yui with a flick to her forehead, and the latter retaliated with a playful poke to her belly button. Satisfied with the resulting squeal, the brunette turned to face her next target.

"Azunyan~"

She dodged Azusa's punch with practiced ease and draped over her shoulder. Now her captive, Yui then impishly nibbled her ear, earning a hitched yelp. Ritsu only rolled her eyes instead of pulling them apart.

"Let's go, Mio."

Instead of answering her, the raven-haired girl whispered to the empty building. "I'll be back."She smiled when a gentle breeze blew against her hair and carried her voice across the garden, over the sea and into the sky. Her grey blue eyes lingered on the striped sleeves Ritsu wore and, suddenly, everything became clear.

"Mio-chan?" She turned to face Yui, who wore an understanding smile that looked encouraging in spite of the underlying sadness.

"I know who I am now."

* * *

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**(IV) – Choral**

_Mio & Yui_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's confusing, especially when the chapters are not chronologically ordered. I consider this entry a practice on imagery and characterizations for _Singing!,_ which combined personas I perceived from _No, Thank You!_ and _Listen!_

Any feedback is welcome!


	2. II Fervor

**A/N:** Time flies by so fast … it's already been more than a month since the first entry… Anyways, this is chronologically the second entry (so the previous one happened chronologically after this).

Reminder this is based on the Movie's ED _Singing!_

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON!

Thanks to ghikiJ for beta!

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**II. Dyo**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

_Deft fingers plucked and pressed the timorous strings, engrossed in a fiery dance that belonged only to these skillful digits and the fret board. Adrenaline travelled up her arm like a flame of passion, and her mind merely nudged her limbs into surrendering to instinct and sheer zeal. So enamored she was with her guitar that she wanted to express her love with even more gestures._

_She glanced behind her and saw steady azure eyes twinkling in encouragement, as well as a gentle smile that was able to intensify the inferno within her chest. _

_And so she leaped with all her might, wielding her wondrous instrument like a sword of valor but also like a shield of faith. She believed in her music and will fight to defend anything that might harm the bond between her precious people. She landed lightly on her feet without jarring her notes, and she laughed unreservedly to show how happy she was about her feat._

_Then, without missing a beat, she scooted to her keyboardist and kissed her warm cheek to leave a mark of her ardor._

_This very devotion was her freedom. _

* * *

The grey and dingy room seemed unwelcoming, making the air cooler than it already was. From the shadowed corners of the walls and the sloppily concealed cracks on the ceiling, an unfriendly chill permeated like a permanent haze. The thrumming whirr of the heater did nothing to banish the lifelessness of the surrounding, and the idle flipping of a magazine's pages barely broke the monotony. Auburn eyes shifted towards a huge fish tank in front of the grand bed, glancing from each colorful fish to another in attempts to alleviate the restlessness brought by the dreary atmosphere.

As wide as the container might seem to the tiny creatures, they were still confined in one area, weren't they? So what could they do to achieve illusionary freedom inside the prison?

Defeated by the cold, Yui let out a childish whine and snuggled against her only source of warmth. She pressed her cheek against the bare back of her cuddle-buddy, pouting playfully when the latter only giggled at her movement.

"Mugi-chan~"

She was smiling now as she peppered deliberately ticklish kisses along the blonde's spine and up to between her shoulder blades. Mugi, who had been lying on her stomach reading a magazine, collapsed into a fit of giggles as the brunette refused to relent in her affectionate bout.

"Y-Yui-chan!" The captive tried to turn around and did her best to frown in disapproval, but the forcefully stern expression crumbled in mirth when Yui impishly nuzzled her neck, unaffected by the intimidation. Clad in her rainbow-colored bra and swan-like skirt, Mugi was hardly a threatening figure, at least not in the mischievous girl's eyes.

Giggling in triumph, Yui rolled away from her friend and hopped off the bed with renewed zest, not as bothered by the depressing bedroom anymore. She could already feel her thin pink dress slipping off her slight shoulders, but as usual she felt no need to fix her appearance.

She only had to look presentable for people who mattered, and since Mugi did not mind, she would not either.

The brunette hummed softly as she approached the window, winking at her reflection once she caught the glint of her pretty green earrings. She loved the accessories very much, since Mugi often told her how much they suited her through hugs and kisses. After making some silly poses, Yui felt her cheery mood slip away like the raindrops trickling down the glass pane. The heavy shower did not wash away the grayness of the world outside and instead only increased the dullness of the overview, even with the many colorful banners embellishing the buildings everywhere. Now devoid of pedestrians and loud traffic, the bleak cobblestone roads resembled a ghost town, a prison for lost souls. They were the only ones who would even venture out in the rain, because they had nowhere else to go.

She could almost see a familiar silhouette huddled under the aluminum roof of some shop, dazed and alone.

"If it weren't for you, Mugi-chan, I'd still be out there in the streets without a home," Yui whispered absently, humbled by the sight of the fog on the window caused by her warm breath. As if she could feel the phantom cold of the rain outside, she hugged herself and took a step away from the glass pane, no longer interested in peeking at the life she used to exist in.

Her lips stretched into a content smile when she felt the heavy fabric of her black hoodie around her shoulders, followed by a pair of comforting arms that wrapped around her waist and the sweet fragrance of curly blonde tresses.

"You'll be cold," Mugi spoke gently as she rested her chin on Yui's shoulder.

"Nope, not anymore."

The blonde's warm hand then grasped the brunette's wrist, her thumb tracing the white lines crisscrossing the surface like horrendous tattoos.

"Mugi-chan…?"

"The past is unimportant," her tightened grip left no room for argument, but she softened her somber demeanor by pecking the brunette's wrist. Touched, Yui responded to the gesture by pulling their hands close against her cheek before nuzzling them, relishing the connected heat and the softness of Mugi's skin on her lips.

"I was cold that night," she whispered against the blonde's finger, warming it further with another kiss, "but you held out your umbrella, draped your jacket around me, and gave me a home."

Even though Mugi didn't say anything to that, her azure eyes glimmered in understanding as she lightly caressed Yui's lips with her thumb.

"Hehe, I still don't get how you did it," the brunette dramatically wrapped her arms around her savior in a bear hug, "giving me your hoodie to wear when you barely wore anything underneath~"

"My body temperature is high, Yui-chan~"

"My personal heater… who has many weak spots!" She exclaimed suddenly and poked the blonde's stomach, earning a hitched squeal.

Though giggling breathlessly, Mugi was not about to surrender just yet, so she playfully darted out of Yui's reach. They chased each other around the room for a while, laughing and bringing life to the monochromic room. The tickling-fest finally ended when the brunette tackled her onto the couch beside the fish tank.

"Gotcha, Mugi-chan!"

Inexplicably thrilled by this simple game, Yui couldn't help but nuzzle the blonde's neck to make sure her adoration was expressed thoroughly. Mugi beamed and caressed her soft auburn tresses before speaking in a light tone. "Are you ready to meet them tomorrow, Yui-chan?"

"The rest of your group?" The brunette rested her head from the crook of her friend's neck, uncertain. While she was excited at the prospect of meeting more people, especially ones Mugi deemed important, she did not think she was ready yet. After all, they were also connected through that same recurring dream which was beyond her understanding and it scared her just as much as it intrigued her. "Can't I just meet one of them?"

"Ricchan and Azusa-chan are always together," the blonde shook her head, "I've never seen one without the other, not far apart at least. They're very close…"

"Oh, okay then," Yui pouted, though she could relate to that bond. She was just as close to Mugi after all, "They're Mugi-chan's friends, so they must be nice people."

"They are," azure eyes glinted reassuringly. "I have a few errands to take care of, Yui-chan, so…"

"No worries, I plan to go to the chapel now!" The brunette helpfully handed her a hair tie and trademark clothes, "the rain's stopped already. See?"

"So it has," the blonde left her large hoodie unzipped as usual and flicked her lustrous ponytail behind her shoulder, "are you sure you want to go there by yourself? My errands shouldn't take long... and it's already dark out…"

"Thanks, Mugi-chan!" Yui gave her friend a brief but heartfelt hug, "But I think I should do this alone. It'll just be an adventure through the night!"

"Alright. Remember you have the amusement park to look forward to tomorrow~"

"I can't wait!" She grabbed her tattered purse from the couch and waved zealously. "We'll go to the Merry-Go-Around first!"

"Anywhere you want," Mugi smiled amiably, "and I will accompany you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"One more step… there!" Yui giggled triumphantly as she leaped over the ragged line where the cobblestone street ended and the dirt path began. She squinted into the distance, undaunted by the darkness of the night.

There was no reason to be afraid of the Edge of Oath.

The nickname of the uninhabited Cliff ignited a surge of adrenaline in her veins, because a nobody like her was connected to a place that sounded so grand, so magnificent. Walking through the field with the tall grass tickling at her ankles had always been fun and awe-inspiring. And because she couldn't completely see where her next step would fall, it made her feel like a brave adventurer exploring the unknown.

It was as if she was literally walking along the edge of the world.

Auburn eyes blinked quizzically, wondering why the comparison seemed nostalgic. She deduced that it must have something to do with the vague dreams she kept having of the abandoned chapel and the five girls who lived there. She never gave much thought about those visions because, as fun as they were, she did not have the time to indulge in her fantasies. It was difficult making a living on the streets after all. Not to mention, these dreams tended to blend in with the blurry images of her parents and a near-identical face that seemed like her sister.

The only thing she had was a pair of broken glass frames, which could have been a family member's, her own, or anyone's.

But no, her story really began after she met Mugi, and afterwards her visions somehow clarified to the point that she recognized the two of them in that group of five girls. Yui was curious as to why they were connected, though she was happier about another discovery because it was more tangible, reachable than some enigmatic dream. The two lonely people quickly found out how much they starved for physical contact, so famished for another warm body to bestow and receive affections. Therefore, they tended to cuddle and convey their appreciation however and whenever they could.

It was almost as if they needed to be reassured that they were still alive.

The effect of having a kindred spirit nearby was astounding. Instead of trudging through the days by hanging onto broken daydreams she could never remember, she found herself pleased by the most trivial of things. She no longer saw the world through a grey filter. With Mugi beside her, she began to see the bright side of everything and grew to enjoy them tremendously.

And she was able to share her delight with her friend too. That thought alone brought a wide smile to her face as she continued to trek through the sea of grass. The quiet churning of the ocean seemed to be beckoning her, coaxing her to immerse in this atmosphere of freedom. She held out her arms and took exaggerated steps like she was balancing on a narrow but solid beam of wood. Feeling liberated by the cool breeze and the aromatic fragrance of flowers, she hastened her pace and became more daring in her little dance. Giggling quietly, she relished in the soft crunches of grass beneath her shoes and resisted the urge to do some cartwheels. After all, there was no audience to entertain, and she did not want to break the illusion of this dangerous march just yet by falling into the dark either.

Twirling and skipping into the night sky, she arrived at the secluded chapel with an excited gleam to her eyes, pleased to reach her destination like a conquering adventurer. Undeterred by the prospect of entering the vacant building alone, she walked up the creaky steps and maneuvered between the benches based on the faint map her dreams had provided. She was undoubtedly thrilled by the ancient ambience that permeated from the wooden floor, that she was allowed to enter this sacred place to appreciate its picturesque appearance under the faint lighting from the moon.

Deeper and further into the back, she could no longer discern anything because the surroundings were drenched in black and thus making it impossible to tell the direction she was heading. There was the instinctive knowledge of a podium at the end of her path, so she shifted her weight and successfully climbed the few steps without tripping. Encouraged by how everything was just as it was from her visions, she took a deep breath and lifted her hand.

The tips of her fingers came in contact with the rough texture of wizened wallpaper, and she almost recoiled from how real and substantial the material felt. Fascinated, she gently brushed her hand over the wall in deep respect. Her idea of an old building was a fragile construct that would topple at the slightest push, but this ageless chapel still stood so strong in spite of the harsh times it must have witnessed.

"You're not alone anymore," she whispered and patted the wall with great adoration. "Thanks for being here all this time!"

There was so much she didn't understand about those dreams, but she knew that this place provided a haven for those five girls, who all seemed so serene as they played their instruments in a garden hidden behind the wall. This sanctuary protected them, didn't it?

As someone who used to wander around the streets without a place to return to, she was immensely grateful to the chapel for giving her look-alike a home.

Yui took a deep breath, nervous for the first time since coming here. Mugi had talked about the quaint little garden numerous times already, including a tattered beret, a small glass star, and five painted marbles resting on the couch. Those assorted items belonged to the blonde, Ritsu and Azusa, who all placed them on the lone sofa inside for various reasons but also because their subconscious urged them to.

The brunette could feel the slight weight of her those broken glass frames in her purse and determinedly felt around the wall. Since her eyesight was not adjusted to the darkness yet, she blindly tried to trace the outlines of a tear in the paper, looking for a latch to open the gate. She came here because of her dreams as well, didn't she?

There might be answers after all.

Much to her surprise, she found a small gap even though the sliding door should be tightly shut. Was someone in there already?

Unnerved but driven by curiosity, she pulled as quietly as she could but paused when she heard a whispered song. At first, she thought it was the wind flowing through the entrance that brought forth a tune of nature, yet as she carefully leaned against the opening, she could discern the words from a rich voice that could only belong to a sentient being.

"_Our now flows by, riding on the wind __  
__It can make it to any country, any world __  
__We're overcome with joy from hearing our melody's first cry __  
__Dawn turns to dusk in our little every day…"_

Mesmerized, she slid the door open and was relieved that the singer didn't stop at her intrusion.

The raven-haired stranger seemed utterly focused on her peaceful performance, with the regal way she sat on the indigo-colored couch and her eyes closed in complete relaxation. Her lustrous tresses glimmered ethereally under the circle of moonlight like a shroud of the night sky itself, glazed with tiny stars. Her pink gown clung perfectly to her silhouettes, further exuding the feminine charm that her sensual voice had already captivated her audience with. Her long, dainty fingers were caressing a tattered white beret on her lap, while her other hand lightly tapped the marbles and glass star in a faint rhythm for her soothing song.

"_You can't give lies in front of your best friends __  
__Don't just brake as you please…"_

Yui didn't dare to blink or breathe, afraid the image before her would fade if she so dared to disturb it any further. Was she a divine being who adventurers would discover at the end of their journeys? She could only describe this beautiful stranger as a sea Goddess, because of how the mysterious presence tinkled the chords in her heart and expanded her senses onto a higher level. It didn't feel like the powerful emotions fueling her need to express her affections for Mugi, as this fervor felt like the rumbling waves just outside the chapel.

It was a tremendous swirl of emotions barely kept calm beneath its harmless surface. Something ancient yet familiar was pulling her towards this majestic singer.

"I know you…" A hoarse whisper left her lips before she realized it. The raven-haired girl was started out of her trance and opened her grey-blue eyes wide. She even let out a hitched squeak in fright before her expression settled back to one of composure, though a wary gaze belied how nervous she was still.

Yui could not help but giggle at the skittish reaction. How cute, this phantom was afraid! Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Then again, she was the hooded intruder, wasn't she?

"Hello!" She quickly let down her hood to reveal her tousled auburn tresses and cheerful smile, trying to appear as harmless as possible.

"Hi…?" The stranger coolly returned the beret to a spot beside her on the couch cushion and stood up, apparently ready to bolt at any moment. Her scrutiny seemed contemplative though, like she was trying to figure out something.

Yui perked up at the appraisal since the girl might be feeling that inexplicable connection too. "I just got here and heard you singing… you have a really pretty voice! I couldn't help but just watch you ehehe," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, finally realizing how her actions might seem perturbing from the other's point of view, "Sorry about that but I'm just here to do something…"

To demonstrate that she was indeed an innocent visitor, she took out the broken glass frames from her purse and gingerly approached the sofa with a respectable distance between her and the girl.

"There," Yui smiled proudly and took a step back to gaze at the item, feeling a strange peace at how at home her former possession looked amongst the other articles. "Huh, something's missing though…"

"I suppose I should bring the white rose then."

"You have those dreams too?" The brunette blinked excitedly at the raven-haired girl. Now that the magical spell had dissipated and she had better view up close, she realized that this stranger looked like one of the people in her vision!

"Yes, that's why I am here," the singer nodded detachedly, "I think I fell asleep early though… When I opened my eyes again, it was already dark," she gestured at the surroundings that was concealed by the shadows for the moonlight could not reach far enough to illuminate every corner of the garden. "I was… too scared to leave so I decided to sing, to fill the silence…"

Yui was rapt with the mature tenor of her voice and the faraway look in those cloudy eyes, as if she was wise beyond her years even though she looked no older than Mugi or the brunette herself.

"Well, I'm here now!" She smiled brightly, "You're not alone anymore!"

Tilting her head pensively, the raven-haired girl then brushed a strand of her hair behind her shoulder and spoke in a careful tone, "You're… the guitarist in the dream, aren't you?"

Yui shook her head. "I look like her, but I'm not her though. Well, I can also play the guitar but that's only because of Mugi-chan that I even learned how to play it, she bought Gitah for me!"

"Mugi…" The stranger murmured the name, as if testing it, "The blonde girl with the keyboards…?"

"Yup, that's her!" The brunette was encouraged by the surge of elation she felt, as if things were falling into place like they were supposed to. "You're the… I mean, you look just like the bassist!"

"Yes," the raven-haired singer glanced at the couch before returning her guarded gaze to Yui. "Although, I have never touched a bass before…" she trailed off, then her eyes glinted in mild amusement, "It's a strange feeling, but I feel like I could play the instrument if I have it in my possession."

"I know what you mean!" Yui nodded belatedly, "Mugi-chan said I picked up the guitar really fast! Well, I still can't read the sheet music fluently yet… but she told me I have a talent with impromptu riffs."

"She is an encouraging person, isn't she?" The stranger briefly looked up at the sky, her visage somewhat forlorn and wistful, "The type who will stay by your side no matter what…"

"She really is," the brunette's heart swelled in pride for being a friend of that kind blonde, "I can introduce you to her!" She thought about meeting with Ritsu and Azusa, and found that she was no longer uneasy. In fact, she couldn't wait to have the five of them meet up!

She held out her hand and smiled kindly, "Let's go!"

Seemingly bashful and uncertain, the raven-haired singer of the seaside chapel blinked at the offered hand. A small smile curved on her lips a moment later though, and she took it with a firm grip.

It felt cold, chilled by the night but soon it was just as warm as Yui's own, and it was as if a void had been filled. Laughing in mirth, the brunette began to lead them out of the garden. "I'm Yui! What's your name?"

"Mio." She felt the stranger squeeze their linked hands as they left the chapel. "My name is Mio."

* * *

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**(II) – Fervor**

_Yui & Mugi_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully some things are clearer now, but still ambiguous enough :3 I'll try to get the next one done faster than this one. More on Ritsu and Azusa in the next entry, as suggested by its title.

Any feedback is welcome!


	3. I Serenity

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I'm happy to have finished this entry fairly quickly. Reminder this is based on the Movie's ED _Singing!_ And chronologically the first entry :3

Thanks to ghikiJ for beta

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON!

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I. Ena**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

_Dainty fingers twirled across the black and white ladders of the keyboard, climbing to a confident pitch and descending to a reassuring tenor at any interval the dancers deemed fit. The rhythmic pulse soaring nearby grew eager then, trusting the elegant notes to provide the harmony it sought as it increased the complexity of its riffs with the intent to impress._

_Azure eyes glimmered with watchful calmness of the sky as the unseen genius of the song soared high in their chorus, content to give the spotlight to the other players but still close by to bask in their shared glory. _

_The background melody, now subtle with cat-like caution, pranced over the keys to test their unity. The master of the ladders spontaneously sprinkled a few more notes to complement the rhythm guitar like sweet treats for the reserved kitten. _

_Encouraged by the praise, the strums became powerful and free as tranquility was maintained by the melodious tune, ready to catch them should the notes stumble. Brilliant garnet eyes akin to jewels shone in determination and intelligence, and together the guitar and the keyboards resonated and crooned for a brighter future._

* * *

Azure eyes squinted at the bright dot of yellow behind a pair of sunglasses but they squeezed shut when the protective shield was removed, unable to withstand the intensity of the sun. Once safe behind the shades, the spectator was able to resume her sky-gazing without any problem.

Her interest waned rapidly, however, when she could not discern any meaningful change in the patterns of the clouds. There was nothing special about the sky's gradient hues either, because the canvas was painted blue when the weather was pleasant or grey when it was not. She pulled up her sunglasses to glance at her surroundings but returned them after finding nothing out of the ordinary. The colors were equally trifling to look at with or without her shades, sunny or cloudy or rainy.

Sighing in disappointment, Mugi draped her arm over the side of her gleaming luxury sports car and idly tapped her finger on the steering wheel as she waited for the signal light to change. She was slightly appeased by the bright metallic crimson of her convertible, delighted at how its unusual color and sharp design were attracting the bystanders waiting by the crossroads.

Azure eyes watched the drone-like pedestrians with a playful glimmer, while her sunglasses created a visage of dignified aloofness over her. As if to disrupt the already broken normality further, she turned on the stereo and deliberately set the volume to an obnoxious high. The music she blasted, though, was not the expected upbeat mainstream songs but furiously-paced classical concertos. Her lips quirked in mirth at the onlookers' bewildered and exasperated frowns, and then she nonchalantly pulled down the zipper to reveal her rainbow-colored bra. The crowd's reaction was even more mixed now, yet she remained undeterred as she pulled loose her hair tie and allowed her wavy blonde hair to settle comfortably over her shoulders.

She cared not for strangers' opinions, not when she will be gone with the wind in the next moment.

"Bye bye now~"

With a casual wave of her hand, Mugi stepped hard on the gas the instant the light turned green. The rumbling roars of the sports car startled the pedestrians out of their trance but she was already too far to observe their reactions. She could guess the gist though, that once the initial surprise faded everything would fall back to its previous state as if it were inevitable.

Humming, she waved her arm like a conductor, a master over the cacophony created by the orchestral music and the thunderous engine. She raced through the streets and appreciated the blurriness of the scenery, loving the way she was in control of what she saw and of what she could do to change her view. The wind was pleasant as it brushed through her billowing hair, joining in her chase for the thrilling high. She was glad to have unzipped her hoodie jacket beforehand, or else she would not have been able to enjoy this rush in its rawest form. When she recalled the provocative stunt she pulled, she burst into mirthful giggles and felt even greater elation, almost enough to make her spread her arms like a child in celebration.

Instead of heading back to her apartment, however, she turned corners and smiled somberly when she caught the sight of yellowing green at the edge of grey pavement. She smoothly steered the convertible onto the worn tracks of the gravel road, having gone down this path ever since she got a vehicle. While she was usually too busy to come here by foot, she would rather not waste time walking when there was nothing in the surroundings to gaze upon.

The tires screeched to a stop as she slammed on the breaks, drifting her car in a half circle until it stopped parallel with the faint line dividing the barren road and grass field. Pleased at her accomplishment, she patted the steering wheel and locked her sunglasses inside the compartment before stepping out of the convertible.

There in the distance, the dilapidated chapel stood willfully while the low clouds around it threatened to devour the ancient building into oblivion.

Mugi laughed lightly at her imagery. The Edge of Oath, as this place was named, was glamorized in any version of tales featuring it. She found the legends absurd because whatever happened in the past was final, so there was no need to romanticize it and exaggerate facts into lies. All the glorious accounts had the same ending after all, where the martyr sacrificed herself for her ideal in order to bring upon a new era of peace and revolutionary perspective.

But the world was still antagonistic. New insecurities sprung in place of old ones, and the prime example would be anxiety over earning a living, instead of about surviving wars with neighboring countries. It was an extreme instance but it was only thanks to this rationality that Mugi was able to keep her impractical daydreams at place. She found daily struggles much more significant than using some fairytale to boost her own morals.

She wanted solid facts before she could confidently place her faith in them.

The only reason she kept returning to this chapel was to look for the lost piece in her dreams. They were disjointed to the extent that she knew the story wasn't whole, but not fragmented enough that she couldn't understand the gist of the message. She became aware of her connection to this Cliff then, and so she vowed to find out more of the original legend as well as her relationship with the five girls involved with it.

Now, Mugi just needed to find the missing link to glue to picture together.

Why were the teenagers huddled in that small garden, playing their instruments like they were not allowed to do so elsewhere?

The blonde shook her head, not liking the ache in her heart whenever she pondered about that question. Due to years of practice, she could be unfeeling if the situation called for it but she still preferred to encompass herself in a bubble of optimism whether it was forced or not. It made getting through each day a little easier.

After locking her car, she stepped into the grass fields and headed towards the chapel in a brisk pace. She admitted the fresh breeze still felt pleasant compared to the stuffy city air, but she has been here too many times to appreciate it or, rather, she saw no point in doing so alone.

If only there was someone else to share her joy with.

To her eyes, the beautiful scenery was otherworldly but not in a good way. Bleak and isolated, this area of wilderness spelled nothing but loneliness. It was frighteningly similar to her city life, because she always felt alienated whenever the spotlight shifted away from her. It was almost as if she only had an existence when she spoke or did something substantial, otherwise things just passed through her.

Mugi glanced down at her feet and was mildly reassured by the faint imprints on the grass, showing evidence that she was truly walking through the field, that it wasn't a figment of her imagination.

She looked up at the clouds high above her and fleetingly fantasized that she had a companion with a child-like inquisitiveness, who would then point out that the clouds looked like cute animals. It would definitely make this trip more enjoyable, wouldn't it?

The poetic phrase of 'viewing the world through special lenses' was correct, she decided. It was no flowery description but melancholic truth. Life was only brighter if the observer had the will to make everything positive. Then, ultimately, if one were able to share the joy and to truly connect with the world, she would see it for what it was without the rose-tinted vision and still remain optimistic.

Her azure eyes then rested on the silhouette of the weathered chapel, unable to look at it like the majestic place in those tales. Some would say it was a historical monument while others would say it was a waste of space. Mugi felt both were correct in a way that it was all about the matter of perspective. She hoped to find someone who knew more about the legend than she did, so she could reevaluate her opinion of the Edge of Oath.

Well, she was not looking for a miracle, no, far from it. She just wanted to see if she could find the powerful, pure bond like the five girls had from her dream.

She entered the mist-cloud enveloping the perimeter and stopped in front of the stairs, intrigued by the tingling sensation in her chest. Oddly she was reminded of being in a large body of water, which in turn led her to think about her small tank of fishes back at her place. Whenever she found a fish of unusual hue, she would add it to her collection and dye that color onto a small marble, like an anchor or nameplate for her pets.

Mugi's hand closed around the painted stones in her pocket, wondering if this time she should place them onto the couch like her subconscious kept urging her.

She brushed through her ponytail one more time before she deliberately stepped on the creaky part of the stairs out of habit, preferring the noise over to the silence of this deserted place. However, instead of the usual echo, a human voice answered her intrusion.

"Who's there?" It had a gruff and wary tone, but the high feminine pitch told her that it belonged to a young girl.

Though surprised that there was another person who would bother coming here, she replied assertively.

"I am just visiting this place."

Without waiting for a response, she walked inside audibly to tell the stranger that she was approaching. Her heart was pounding fast however, inexorably excited by the change in her usual routine. Her pace was much faster than usual for she passed the rows of decaying benches and reached the back podium under half a minute, but she could barely contain her giddiness. The faded wallpaper had new rips, most likely made by this new trespasser in her impatient search for the door handle.

Amused, she stepped through the already open door and blinked when she found not one but two people inside the small garden. The tawny-haired girl stopped pushing the other occupant on the old swing at the corner and walked to stand in front of her companion protectively.

Rather than observing this suspicious girl, Mugi looked over at the black-haired one, whose long tresses was done in a high ponytail like the blonde's style. The small stranger wore a simple looking pink dress, but it was from a pretty high brand that contrasted with her worn sneakers and leg warmers. The leather jacket also looked out of place because it was slightly too big for her. A pair of garnet eyes was returning the scrutiny, reserved and contemplative, but there was a subtle stiffness in the girl's posture that showed she was waiting for her taller companion to take the lead.

Fierce amber eyes were trained on Mugi, warning her not to do anything out of ordinary. This girl had her long bangs secured with a star hair tie and the bundle drooped crookedly to the side. She would have looked cute if it were not for the mistrustful frown on her face, the blonde thought inwardly. Her amusement must have shown on her features, for the tawny-haired teen bristled and shifted her stance.

"What's so funny?"

Instead of being intimidated, Mugi only smiled and continued to examine the stranger's attire. The casual, mass-production hoodie jacket had 999 sewn on it, as if mocking the religious association of this sanctuary. Her lips stretched further but she calmly turned away from them to check if anything was amiss in this garden, like these unexpected guests. The rose vines still covered the walls, untouched and in bloom, like vigilant guardians of a timeless graveyard except this time they settled silently like attentive hosts for their guests.

There was a frayed white beret on the indigo-colored royal sofa.

Mugi looked at the two girls again but this time, an inexplicable familiarity hit her. The abrupt recognition showed in their wary gazes too, but instead of breaking their silent stalemate, the blonde confidently approached the couch and fished out the marbles from her pocket.

Just as she gingerly placed the five stones beside the beret, she heard a derisive chuckle behind her.

"Is there something the matter?" She turned around and smiled amiably, but the tawny-haired teen only folded her arms. On the other hand, the girl on the swing looked fascinated by what just transpired but she resumed playing to appear disinterested.

"You think that's gonna do anything?" The more outspoken of the pair scoffed.

"Well, you've put your beret too, no?"

"Oh that," she shrugged, "I just want those ridiculous visions to stop."

"You don't believe in them?"

"Do you?" Amber eyes flashed in challenge.

"Maybe, maybe not," Mugi stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked to stand in front of the shorter girl, who scowled at their height difference. "I believe there's truth to those dreams… Ricchan."

The tawny-haired girl pursed her lips at the nickname, but Mugi suspected that she was more put off by the familiarity than the fact a stranger knew her name. Indeed, this Ritsu looked like the drummer who always played her instrument diligently in those dreams.

The demure personality, however, was nowhere to be seen in this version. Then again, Mugi herself did not resemble the serene keyboardist either.

"Heh, you're Mugi then?"

"Mhmm~ And you're Azusa-chan right?"

Nodding, the garnet-eyed girl stopped swinging and glanced at the marbles. "Mugi…san," she hopped off the seat like a lithe cat, her sharp eyes fixated on the blonde. "So there are three of us now…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Azusa," Ritsu sighed exasperatedly, "Just because we look like those girls doesn't mean we have anything to do with them. We don't have to do whatever those dreams tell us to do." She pointedly ignored Mugi by going to her companion's side. "We choose how to live our lives, yeah? We will _not _be dictated by some magical shit."

The curse made the garnet-eyed girl frown disapprovingly but Mugi was able to deduce something from that act of bravado. Ritsu was not as tough as she looked, that she wanted to trust but was reluctant to invest any feelings. After all, she could have left already, instead of staying here and continuing to goad the blonde into speaking more.

"I agree with you, Ricchan," Mugi spoke lightly, "but we should listen to the dreams' hidden message… You can play the drums, and Azusa-chan can play the guitar, ne?"

The tawny-haired girl spun around and her companion flinched.

"And I play the piano," Mugi continued airily. "See? Too much of a coincidence."

Before Ritsu could reply, Azusa placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder as if to calm her down. "We used to play those instruments, yes, but we couldn't anymore because we don't have the means to afford them."

Breathing deeply, the drummer scratched her hair but couldn't hide the flicker of pain in her expressive eyes. Azusa's gaze on the blonde did not waver, but she slipped her hand in Ritsu's slightly larger one and squeezed consolingly.

"I can provide you the drums and the guitar," Mugi spoke slowly, though her own impulsive words surprised her. What was her instinct trying to hint?

"Just like that?" Naturally, the drummer grew more suspicious, "What do you want from us? Dream or not, we just met… _ojou-sama_." She seemed to like the taunting way she uttered the title, because she sneered and looked up and down at the blonde's ostentatious but pristine outfit. "Yeah, do you want to form a punk band or something? A rich girl like you is feeling a bit rebellious because daddy's too strict, huh?"

"He's not my father," Mugi said coldly, prickled by the assumption.

"Oh?" Something must have hit close to home, for Ritsu deflated and asked with a nicer tone. "What does that mean?"

"I'm an orphan… I'm just a face needed to hide the fact his real daughter is bedridden and weak," the blonde did not know what caused her to explain truthfully, blurting an utmost secret that only her and her 'father' knew. However, she was pleasantly surprised by the liberated feeling in her chest so she continued, "There's a time limit for me to act as Saitou Sumire… even I don't know what would happen to me when she finally becomes healthy."

She thought about the real heiress of the wealthy Saitou family and sighed sadly. Sumire was a nice girl, but they could never become as close as they could have been if they grew up together like normal siblings. As much as Mugi appreciated the resources her adopted father provided, she also despised the social pressure she had to endure and those polite conversations she had to fabricate. Sometimes she was not really sure who she was, if 'Mugi' ever existed.

"Either way, as long as I did everything that's required of me, I can do whatever I wish in my own time," the blonde gestured at her choice of clothing and fleetingly thought of her small but private apartment with proud fondness. "I want to understand those dreams more, Ricchan, Azusa-chan, and I'm certain the instruments play important roles."

The drummer seemed to consider the offer, for it was obvious from her longing gaze. However, suspicion remained predominant. "We need to leave this stupid place, Azusa. We've been here long enough."

The black-haired girl gently pulled her hand out of Ritsu's and spoke lightly. "Not yet, just a bit longer."

"…fine," though unhappy with the response, the older girl only sighed in defeat and patted her head. "I'm just gonna go get some fresh air outside… this place is stifling! I'll be nearby though so just yell and I'll be right back."

She thoughtfully glanced at Mugi as she left yet she didn't say anything. Once she was out of sight, the blonde could not help but ask, "Is she always like this?"

"Ritsu's frank," Azusa shook her head, "but she always has a subtle reasoning and she means well. Back when I first met her, I couldn't understand and often got angry at her… but after being with her for so long, it becomes rather easy to tell so... please don't think less of her, Mugi-san, she just wants to make sure you really are harmless."

Polite but unafraid to express her opinion, this Azusa was more outspoken and independent than she appeared, also different than the shy one from the visions.

As intrigued as the blonde was by the nature of the two girls' relationship, she only commented. "She's very protective of you."

"She is," the black-haired guitarist smiled softly, not at all abashed by the admittance. "Ritsu takes good care of me, and I'd like to think it's not because of those dreams we see. But I also believe there's some sort of bond between us… even with you, Mugi-san, even though we just met today, even if the reasons seem farfetched…"

"Yes, even then they are still explanations," Mugi turned to look at the couch and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, for she could almost see the five girls performing their song, their joyous laughter echoing in this quaint little garden. "I didn't want to believe in something that's groundless yet here we are, three strangers who just happened to have the same dreams, same names, and came here due to the same instinct."

"I'm not one to believe in such things either but…" Azusa glanced at the entrance before she hurriedly went to the couch to put a glass star on the cushion. "This is the one exception I'll make. I want to find out more too, Mugi-san."

The blonde tilted her head, smiling a little. "Ricchan wouldn't let you place your item there before?"

"She doesn't approve," the smaller girl fondly tapped the transparent item one last time before taking a resolute step away. "She reasoned that my dad bought it for me long ago so I should keep it. But see? She left her old beret here… it was her mother's present…" She trailed off and swallowed hard, emotionally choked as she bit her lips and clenched her fists.

Mugi, sensing that gestures of comfort would only be interpreted as unwanted pity, remained where she stood and waited patiently for Azusa to gather herself. The latter exhaled shakily and turned with a beseeching gaze. "You mean what you said about the instruments, right?"

"Yes, I do," the blonde smiled warmly when a hopeful gleam appeared in those garnet eyes. She felt wonderful and honored to be able to bring this change in her new friend.

"Oi, Azusa, it's starting to get dark," Ritsu called out from the outside, her tone edgy, "We should head back."

"Coming!" The black-haired girl hurried out of the garden, her steps almost inaudible akin to a sprinting cat. Mugi gave the sofa a rather hopeful glance before hastily leaving the forgotten sanctuary as well. She had always visited the place alone but now she was flooded with restlessness and unease the moment the other girl left. Frowning, she carefully closed the sliding door and rearranged the torn wallpaper to conceal the handle. She turned around to look at the chapel, surprised at how homely it seemed when it used to look so desolate, just hours before. Where was this nostalgic affection coming from?

As she stepped out onto the grass field, she felt her lips stretch into a content smile at the sight of Ritsu and Azusa waiting for her. It was such a pleasant feeling to have someone greeting her when there was only empty space back then.

Before she could try to express her emotions, the tawny-haired girl spoke up gruffly. "Sorry about before, Mugi."

Taken aback by the sudden apology, the blonde could only blink as Azusa nudged her companion to make her elaborate.

"Um, well… I'm just too tired to hope anymore," Ritsu was staring at the ground, her fists clenched in suppressed emotions, "Rather than betting on something empty, I want to focus on what I do have. You can understand that, yeah?"

"Certainly," Mugi could empathize, though she could not fully relate because she did not have anything or anyone to cherish, not yet at least. "But try to give these visions one last chance, Ricchan. It's not just you and Azusa-chan anymore. We'll solve this, somehow."

Smiling faintly, the black-haired girl tugged at Ritsu's arm, and the latter gave Mugi a weak grin. "Right. Yeah, I will."

"_We_ will," the blonde corrected gently, "whatever's missing in this picture… we will find it. Together."

Smirking with renewed hope now, Ritsu opened her hand and Azusa automatically placed hers in it, their fingers laced. "I-I don't want to seem pushy," the shorter girl then said quietly, "but can we hang out again tomorrow, Mugi-san?"

Mugi couldn't help but smile, endeared by the question. She thought of her schedule and replied determinedly. "I'll try… and if not, definitely the day after. I promise."

Azusa seemed reassured, and Ritsu even chuckled in approval.

"Alright, let's meet up again."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The pitter-patter of rain falling heavily onto the umbrella made Mugi sigh in disappointment at the miserable weather, as if the streets did not look grey enough already in spite of those neon banners. She watched the small puff of air dissipate before exhaling again to observe the phenomenon. Her thoughts had already wandered to her empty but heated apartment, anticipating the rush of warmth that would envelope her the moment she stepped away from this unforgiving cold.

Smiling with recharged motivation, she hastened her pace and reminisced about her wonderful day with her new company. In spite of the relentless rain at the moment, she was glad to have walked instead of driving her car. After all, she was able to enjoy a simple stroll down the streets with Ritsu and Azusa before they parted ways at an intersection.

It was strange how much happiness she felt from a seemingly mundane activity. The addition of entertaining company brought a strange peace to her agitation, which was caused by the stress she had to endure daily. She was Mugi around them, just herself and no one else. She acted and spoke the way she was most comfortable with, and in turn they also opened up to her more. Although, rather than exchanging stories about their background stories, they always found themselves discussing their short-term and long-term goals, such as their plan to form a band or find the remaining members, and sometimes about random topics Ritsu started.

The two girls were determined to pay back Mugi somehow for the instruments, so the latter asked Ritsu to teach her cooking upon Azusa's mention that the drummer was a good cook. The black-haired girl taught the blonde basic guitar riffs, even though she found the string instrument quite difficult to play. Nevertheless, Mugi felt fulfilled every time they hung out, for she was able to learn new recipes and even create simple songs for the three of them.

They did not practice together often, however, for the lack of deep tenor from a bass made Ritsu disgruntled and soon the drumbeats would go out of sync. She seemed to enjoy watching their performance though, especially with the way she grinned proudly at Azusa's content smiles as the younger girl played her guitar.

Through these sessions, Mugi discovered that the tawny-haired girl was rather easy to get along with as long as the topic of their personal lives were not poked, or else she would become withdrawn and quiet. Azusa, on the other hand, was ever observant and considerate, always pointing out things they have missed or sternly led them back on track. The blonde was surprised that she could lose focus so easily, but then again she never had experienced such joy that was enough for her concentration to elude her grasp.

They became her friends, and this was her group.

It was amazing that, even though the two were so inseparable, she never felt she was left out. Each in their subtle ways, Mugi was warmed to know that they have come to truly care for her. Ritsu and Azusa both had strong personalities that would clash yet complement each other because of the reserved admiration the guitarist had of the older girl and the drummer's tendency to spoil her.

Smiling, Mugi spun her umbrella to momentarily diffuse the loud splatters of rain. Unfortunately, neither liked body contacts much that even between the two of them they only held hands when they were walking somewhere. The blonde had tried hugging them once but Azusa had protested like a hissy kitten, completely different than her usual decorum, and Ritsu had only grumbled about preferring to be the hugger instead. In spite of that incident, they still remained close enough for her to feel their presence and that was plenty for her.

Nevertheless, she could not stop wondering about how pleasant their closeness must be. Since Azusa was more straightforward when it came to discussing personal feelings, she had explained to the blonde about the unique serenity that was omnipresent even when they were arguing. The world would feel off if they were not around each other, simple as that.

Naturally, Mugi could not quite understand but she was not worried either. She was already lucky enough to have found Ritsu and Azusa after all, so she was not pressed to ask for more.

She turned corner and barely managed to suppress a shiver, berating herself inwardly for leaving her coat opened in this kind of weather. Pursing her lips, she hurried towards a closed shop with an aluminum roof so she would not have to tuck the umbrella handle awkwardly in the crook of her neck as she zip up her hoodie.

Her steps involuntarily slowed until she came to a complete stop in front of the store. Through the mist created by the downpour, standing out like a beacon amongst the grey filter, were the harlequin earrings and the lost expression worn by the huddled form against the metal gate.

Mugi's mind became blank then. Her usual calculated calmness when dealing with associates was nowhere to be felt. She was filled with the need to restore an absent smile on the stranger's face, that it was what the brunette should wear instead of that vacant stare of sheer misery. The blonde had never felt so strongly about anything, much less something impulsive and so groundless.

But this girl clad in a worn dress should not be left alone in the cold right now.

Auburn brown eyes slowly turned towards her in curiosity, and Mugi gingerly crouched in front of the stranger after setting the umbrella on the ground. She then pulled off the hoodie, careless of the stray rain landing on her exposed back, and draped it around the girl, who seemed startled at the selfless gesture. Tears welled up in those dim eyes as she clung to the dazed blonde, sniffling in a heartrending way that Mugi was certain that her cheeks were not wet from the rain.

"Shhh, you don't have to stay out here anymore," she felt a strange peace settled over her as she whispered resolutely. She hugged the brunette tighter, protectively and kindly, and regained her composure because the girl would need someone solid to lean against. Sighing shakily, she closed her eyes and murmured the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yui-chan, don't cry."

Hearing her name, the brunette blinked and tentatively poked the blonde eyebrows, giggling weakly when something clicked behind those dull auburn eyes. She rested her forehead in the crook of her savior's neck and murmured in joyous incredulity. "Mugi-chan, you're Mugi-chan!"

"Yes, it's me," the blonde hugged tighter and gently patted Yui's back. There was this brunette wearing twin braids and large-framed glasses in those dreams but, no, that did not matter. What was important was that she had found this quivering girl, and Mugi would give her the warmth she needed.

"You're just as warm as I thought," Yui murmured thickly but returned the embrace with zeal.

"So are you, Yui-chan," Mugi's soft smile reflected the same happiness radiating from the brunette. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**(I) – Serenity**

_Mugi & Azusa_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

* * *

**A/N:** As the chronological 'first' entry, it has a different tone I think (and went over the word limit I set for myself ;_; but I think I'm allowed to get away with that because this is the 'first' entry) Also, I've never really focused on Mugi and Azusa's relationship, so it's been a fun challenge… even though due to plot and characterizations, it ended up with equal amount of Mugi and Ritsu too :3;;;;

Any feedback is welcome!


End file.
